


CONFUSED AROUSAL

by Itch, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Collab, Confused and aroused, Dean's caught between a rock and a hard place, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam is confused by his arousal, Threesome, Top!Sam, We're dorks, bottom!Dean, filthy sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are taking advantage of Sam running errands for some *ahem* alone time. What happens when Sam's home early, and walks in on the two of them? </p><p>"Oh, hey guys" XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONFUSED AROUSAL

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of Itch telling me that he had accidentally written Sam standing in a doorway, confused and aroused, and I mentioned that sounded like a Wincestiel prompt. 
> 
> And then this happens. 
> 
> We don't apologize for over 2K worth of porn.

Sam came home and the front room was empty. Odd. He knew Dean was home, because it was a Thursday night, and what is there even to do on a Thursday night? He noticed that something was off in the house when he realised that there was a grey t-shirt draped over the back of the sofa, and another dark blue shirt on the floor. Ooookay then.

 

Dean, in the meantime, was in his room. Well, his and Cas’s room. But that didn’t matter, since as far as little brother was aware, Cas slept in his own room, in his own bed, thank you very much.

Cas was with him, too. The moment Sam had left, the two had been going towards a huge amount of foreplay, leading up to the main event. Maybe they were careless with their clothes, but they didn’t expect Sam to be home for hours.

Cas was busy kissing him, so he shoved all thoughts of his freakishly tall brother out of his mind and focused on his boyfriend, groaning as they rutted against each other.

 

Sam looked around the front room. No signs of a fight or anything. Just Dean and Cas’ t-shirts laying on the flo- oh shit they’re having sex aren’t they Sam’s mind reeled and he quietly went to Dean’s bedroom door which was ajar. He squinted, looking through the crack, seeing his brother and his brother’s boyfriend getting feisty.

 

Dean didn’t even know that his little brother was peaking through the door, nibbling along the angel’s jaw as he kneaded his ass firmly, drawing out filthy moans from sinful lips.

Sam stood there blushing, listening to the sinful moans coming from Castiel and the groaning coming from Dean. He put his hand on the door and it creaked open. Sam stood in the doorway, confused and aroused at the scene in front of him and the nonchalant way that his older brother was reacting to the fact that he’d just been discovered.

 

Dean heard the door open and knew it was his brother. He didn’t care, though. It wasn’t like this was the first time Sammy had walked in on him getting it on with someone. The fact that he’s never seen him with the angel didn’t matter to him.

 

Sam didn’t know what to do. Should he stay? Should he leave and pretend he never saw them? He cleared his throat and made eye contact with Castiel, who’s eyes were dark with lust.

“Oh, hey guys.” Sam said awkwardly, completely at a loss for words.

 

Dean growled and waved towards his brother. “Hey, Sammy,” he groaned. “You’re home early.”

 

“Yeah, I am. Uh… right, I’ll leave you in peace then, I’m sorry I disturbed you.” He went to leave the room but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the sleek figure of Castiel, spread out below Dean.

 

Dean growled and began marking up Castiel’s neck, tweaking his nipples as he did so. “You wanna ride my cock tonight, baby?” he asked huskily, not caring if his baby bro saw him get fucked or fuck the angel.

 

Cas whined and arched his back up against Dean, inhaling sharply.

“Fuck, yeah, Dean please.” He begged quietly, acutely aware that Sam was still watching them.

 

Sam blushed a bright pink, not sure what to say anymore. He should leave, he really should, he shouldn’t be standing here watching this, but his cock seemed to disagree. Why the fuck was this turning him on?

 

Dean chuckled darkly and kept tweaking his nipples. “Where’d you put the lube, baby? Gonna open you up wide,” he whispered huskily. “God, baby, love it when you ride me. . .”

 

Cas moaned loudly and licked his lips.

“It’s in my bag, by the door.” He panted, digging his nails into Dean’s shoulder blades. “I’m gonna ride you so good Dean just like always.”

 

“Well, baby, you gotta let me up,” Dean chuckled, sucking a dark mark into his collarbone. “Let me up.”

 

Sam didn’t know what came over him. He grabbed Cas’ bag and rummaged in it, finding the bottle of lube and taking it over to his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.   
“Here.” He said, pressing it into Cas’s hand, marvelling at the warmth coming off their bodies.

 

Dean looked up at his brother and took the lube out of Cas’s hand. “Thanks, Sammy,” he said. He sat back on his haunches and opened the bottle, staring down at his absolutely stunning boyfriend.

 

Cas licked his lips and looked up at Sam, biting down on his lower lip.

“Dean, I want Sam to join us.” His voice was deadly serious and Sam wasn’t sure what to think. Did he want to join them?

 

Dean was surprised by Cas’s request, but he wasn’t about to deny his boyfriend anything. “Yeah, sure.” he looked up at his brother and grinned. “Come on, Sammy.”

 

Sam blushed again. His brother was inviting him to have a threesome with him and his boyfriend.

“Where, where do I start?” He asked.

 

Dean grinned and dug around in the sheets for another bottle of lube, kissing along his boyfriend’s inner thighs. “Stretch me out,” he said, finding it and tossing it to his brother.

 

Sam caught the small bottle and nodded.   
“Right, sure, okay.” He moved onto the bed behind his brother, who bent over slightly giving Sam a better angle to go from. He unclicked the cap and spread the cold liquid onto his middle finger before touching his brother.

 

Dean moaned softly and began working on stretching Cas open, warming up the liquid slightly before gently circling the angel’s fluttering hole.

 

Cas gasped, arching his back up for Dean, making access easier. Sam’s finger probed Dean’s entrance carefully, not wanting to hurt his brother in any way.

 

Dean moaned a bit louder and pressed his hips back against his brother’s finger. “I ain’t gonna break, Sam,” he said with a chuckle, gently pressing his finger into his boyfriend’s ass. “How you doin’ baby?”

 

Cas panted and kissed the air at Dean. “I’m doing good Dean, but, more, please.” He begged. Sam heard what Dean said and he wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back. “What if I’m going slowly for a reason hmm?” He pushed his middle finger all the way in.

Dean gasped more and bucked gently into Sam’s hand, moaning. “And what would that reason be?” he taunted, starting to insert a second finger into Castiel.

 

“Because Dean, you’re making poor Cas beg for it, why shouldn’t you be?” He growled into his brother’s ear, crooking his finger gently.

 

Dean moaned and bucked into Sam’s hand again. “But Cas sounds so good begging for my cock,” he managed to say, finishing slipping the second finger inside of Cas and scissoring him open.

 

“Yeah, and you’re gonna sound so good begging for mine.” His teeth closed around Dean’s earlobe he bit down, remembering a drunk conversation between the brothers about turn ons. He slowly pushed his index finger inside Dean, listening to him groan.

 

Dean groaned loudly and rocked his hips more, moaning loudly as his brother bit down on his ear. His fingers sought out Cas’s prostate, pressing down gently on the sensitive bundle of nerves when he located it.

 

Cas keened loudly and rocked his hips up into Dean’s hand, panting.   
“Dean, touch me, fucking touch me please.” He whined, cock throbbing. Sam pushed his two fingers deeper, listening to Dean groan.

 

“Not gonna touch you yet, angel,” Dean soothed, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend. “You know I like seeing you cum when I’m inside you.” Dean rocked his hips back, trying to get Sam’s fingers in deeper.

 

“God, Dean, you’re almost as desperate as Cas.” Sam groaned, tugging on Dean’s hair again and brushing his fingers over Dean’s prostate, watching his brother arch his back in pleasure.

 

Dean moaned and gasped as his brother brushed over his prostate, arching his back and almost presenting himself to his brother wantonly. “Fuck, Sam,” he breathed, starting to work a third finger into the angel underneath of him.

 

Sam chuckled and bit Dean’s neck gently. “You want me Dean?” He purred. Cas was squirming underneath Dean, begging for Dean to get inside him.

 

“God, yes, Sam,” Dean breathed, pumping his fingers steadily into his boyfriend, enjoying the sight of the angel writhing underneath of him. He shivered at his brother’s teeth on his neck.

 

Sam chuckled softly and picked up the lube again, squirting some into the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto his erection, leaving a love bite on Dean’s shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of Castiel.

 

Dean grabbed his own lube again, hurriedly slicking himself up thoroughly as he marked his lover’s inner thigh with his teeth and tongue. “Fuck,” he swore elegantly.

 

Sam slowly lined up the head of his dick with Dean’s butt and teased him with it. “You ready?” He purred, staring down at Cas who was getting covered in purple and blue love bites.

 

“God, yes,” Dean moaned, lining himself up with Cas. “Loving this, baby?” he asked his boyfriend, teasing him playfully with it.

 

“Yes, Dean, please, fuck me.” Cas pleaded, tightening his grip on Dean’s waist. Sam sunk the head on his cock into Dean, moaning at the tightness and the warmth.

 

Dean gasped and moaned, his brother’s cock forcing his own into Cas’s tight heat, and he threw his head back onto his brother’s shoulder, exposing the long column of his throat to both brother and lover.

 

Sam latched on and placed open-mouthed wet kisses along Dean’s throat, slowly pushing in before he was bottomed out in Dean.

 

Dean eventually bottomed out in Castiel, moaning as he was getting pleasured from both ends, keeping his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 

Cas pushed his hips towards Dean, physically demanding he be thrust into. He scratched down Dean’s chest as Sam sucked more love bites onto his neck.

 

Dean gasped and moaned, thrusting into his boyfriend eagerly and firmly, enjoying the combination of nails and teeth on his heated skin.

 

Sam groaned, Dean’s thrusting basically doing his work for him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the tight warmth on his length  
“Fuck Dean.” He gasped.

 

Dean moaned and kept thrusting into Cas and back onto Sam. “What, do I feel good, Sammy?” he panted.

 

Sam whined and gripped onto his brother’s hips, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back in deeply. “Fuck yes you do.”

Cas’ hands were balled in the bedsheets, clinging on as he felt Dean be thrust forward by the force of Sam.

 

Dean moaned and bucked back into his brother’s hips viciously before snapping his hips forward into Cas. “Then come on, fuck me,” he taunted.

 

Sam growled and slammed forward into Dean before starting up a rough rhythm, ramming himself into Dean over and over again, in turn causing to Dean to rock into Cas who was now just babbling in Enochian

 

Dean gasped and moaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting hard into Cas, growling as he heard him babble in Enochian, his own babbling mixing with his.

 

Sam groaned, unable to hold himself back at the sinful moans his brother was making and he reached up, tugging on Dean’s hair.   
“Fuck, Dean you’re so tight I don’t think I’m going to last long at all.”

 

Dean groaned and snapped his hips, arching his back into his brother’s touch. “Been a while, been on a topping streak,” he moaned. “Me ‘n’ Cas switch off. . .Oh, fuck, Sam, Cas.”

 

Sam kissed along Dean’s neck slowly and snapped his hips into him.

“How you doing Cas?” Sam asked, looking down at the writhing angel.

 

Dean whimpered and bucked harder into Cas. “How are you doing, baby, need to cum?” he rasped out.

 

Cas whined and arched his back up into Dean. “Yes, please, please Dean.” His mouth fell open as he said it.

 

“Cum for me then, angel,” Dean moaned. “Cum on my cock, Cas, please.”

 

Spurred on by Dean’s word, Cas came, thick white ropes of semen landing on his chest and stomach.

 

Dean gasped and moaned, swearing as he watched Cas’s explosion before giving a loud shout and cumming deep within his boyfriend, painting his insides white.

Sam whined, watching them both cum and just exploded himself inside Dean, leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder and gasping.

 

Dean panted and rested his head on Cas’s chest, feeling his brother’s seed trailing down the back of his balls gently, and he groaned. “Ugh. . . Should get cleaned up,” he mumbled.

 

“Should.” Sam groaned, nuzzling the back of his brothers neck softly.

 

Dean groaned softly and shifted slightly.

 

Sam pulled out, biting down on his bottom lip and he leant over, picking up a handful of tissues.

 

Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel and flopped on his stomach next to him with a groan, tugging the angel closer to him.

 

Cas whined softly and nuzzled at Dean, cuddling closer into his boyfriend and yawning. Sam pushed some tissues into Dean’s hand, letting him deal with the majority of the mess.

 

“Awe, man, you’re making me clean up?” Dean whined, but he dutifully cleaned up his boyfriend’s stomach and chest, trailing soft loving kisses.

 

“Damn right, all I did was show up confused and aroused in your doorway, you invited me to join the fun.”

 

Dean brandished a finger. “I had nothing to do with it, Cas was the one who extended the invitation, now get down here.” He grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him into the bed with them.

 

Sam squeaked slightly before ending up cuddled into Castiel’s other side.

“You know Dean, I never had you pegged as a cuddler.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Well, it’s really only after sex,” he said matter of factly. “Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.” Sam quipped back, stroking Cas’ hair who’d fallen asleep between the two Winchesters.

 

Dean smiled and leaned over Cas to gently peck his brother’s lips and then his boyfriend’s temple.

 

Sam blushed a little and kissed Dean back softly.

 

Dean smiled and cupped his younger brother’s cheek in his hand, still softly kissing him.

 

Sam smiled into the kiss, closing his eye, feeling all warm and fuzzy. This was a very nice way of spending his Thursday night, although it was a bit odd.

 

Dean chuckled softly and kept kissing him. “Falling asleep, Sammy?” he asked.

 

He laughed softly. “Yeah, fucking your brother tires you out.” He winked playfully.

 

Dean flushed. “I suppose it would,” he agreed. “But I’m a fine piece of ass, so it’s all worth it.”

 

“Damn right you’re a hot piece of ass.” Sam joked, cuddling closer into Castiel as he started to feel sleepy.

 

Dean was also starting to feel sleepy and, he cuddled into his boyfriend, reaching over the stately marble hipbone to interlace his fingers with his brothers. “Mmm, and don’t you forget it,” he mentioned.

 

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand softly before drifting off to sleep in their bed.

  
Dean smiled and snuggled deeper into his family before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr at dragonmage (Me) and they-atemytailor (Itch)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Shiny!!


End file.
